Teaching Love To A Dense Trainer
by XxPokeShipsxX
Summary: Ash has just been kicked away from Misty after breaking her heart. Don't blame him, he's just too dense! Can Serena teach him anything about love this Valentines Day. One-Shot Amourshipping and suggest Pokeshipping


_Teaching Love To A Dense Trainer_

"Damn it Ash Ketchum! You are such a child! Get out!" The ginger tomboy Misty yelled at her longtime crush. Ash looked at her so confused, she asked him to go on a date...dates are for couples not friends. Friends battled Pokémon. He was shoved out of her room and he walked down the stairs. Ash hated when his friends were mad at him. When he got down stairs he saw Misty's sisters. They were more dressed up than usual.

"Why are you guys dressed up?" He asked

"Oh silly, it's Valentines Day. We have dates. Aren't you and Misty going on one?" Daisy said. Ash shook his head no. Lily and Violet sighed as Daisy shook her head sadly. "Poor Misty." She said as all three of them went up to comfort her. Ash cocked his head to the side confused then walked out. What did he do? Nothing right? He walked thinking until he bumped into someone. He went to apologize when he looked up to see one of his current traveling partners Serena.

"Oh sorry Serena. Why are you here?" Ash asked.

"Your mom was wondering where you were. You didn't say anything about where you were going." Serena explained. Then she got a shocked look on her face. "Did you have a date?" She asked and you could have seen the hope that he didn't in her eyes.

"No, but Misty asked me on one. But we're friends, dates are for couples right?" Ash tried to confirm. Serena sighed in relief.

"No Ash, dates make couples." Serena told him. Ash oh-ed in understanding.

"But I said no. Do you think Misty is mad at me?" Ash asked.

"Probably, but do you like her?" Serena wondered hoping he didn't.

"Of course I like her." He begun, Serena felt her heart split in two. "She's my friend, I like my friends!" Ash finished. Serena smiled at the fact he didn't like her like that but she thought to herself, does he even know what kind of like I'm talking about?

"Ash there's a difference between liking someone as a friend and liking someone romantically." Serena explained. "Like how couples like each other. They like each other in the romantic way. That's why they date and sometimes get married." She finished. Ash still looked confused.

"But I don't know what romantic like is...can you show me?" Ash asked. Serena blushed, she didn't think he knew what he was asking. Well it's Valentines Day... Serena thought. She couldn't hide her love from him forever.

"Okay, but close your eyes." She told him and he shut his eyes. She breathed in and slowly kissed him. Nice and soft. Then she pulled away to see Ash's eyes open. "Liking someone romantically is wanting to do something like that." She said waiting for a response.

"Does that mean you like me romantically?" Ash wondered.

"Yes Ash, that's what it means." She sighed. He doesn't like me back she thought.

"How do I know if I like you romantically?" Ash asked. Her eyes lit up, could he?

"Well did you like what I did?" She asked him. He thought for a second and blushed suddenly nervous. He did like what Serena did. He always liked what Serena did. He really liked what she would wear, how she talked, everything about her he liked now that he thought about it.

"Yeah, I did like what you did." Ash answered. Serena smiled wide.

"Then I think you do like me romantically." Serena replied.

"Then...are we going to go on a date now then be a couple?' Ash said but it really was more of a question. Serena nodded and hugged him tightly. "I think I still have a lot to learn about romance and stuff like that. Will you keep teaching me Serena?" Ash asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed and took his hand and pulled him up, dragging him to the Cerulean Cape to "Teach" him all the little romantic things they could do.

**Note: Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, I just really couldn't write how dense Ash is that well (at least I think so) and also I don't really know enough about Serena to do the ship any justice. Well I hope you enjoyed it a little.**


End file.
